hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Mason
Samuel Mason (Also known as Mason or Sam Mason) was in life a highwayman who tormented and robbed the people who traveled on the roads of Newbury. Now he has returned from the Hidden Side to continue his criminal career, and now forever joined at the hip by the mute John C. Newt. Official Description Site Bio No road is safe when outlaw Samuel Mason relives his glory days of preying on the hapless travelers going to and from Newbury. Upon his return from the Hidden Side, he merged with the lesser-known criminal John C. Newt, who is mute and now protrudes from Mason’s left hip. App Bio No road is safe in Newbury. Samuel wreaks havoc and seeks to drain soul essence with his cursed gun. History Life in the Ghost Lane After emerging from Dwayne and Joey's ghost bikes, Samuel shooted the highway bridge in order to get the Ghost Hunters off his tail. However, Douglas and Spencer were able to go through the destroyed bridge to capture Samuel, but only for Douglas to take a picture of him instead. Before Samuel could shoot Douglas, Jack and Parker stopped him and Samuel was sucked into Jack's phone. Appearance Samuel, like most other boss ghosts has a Lego big-fig appearance. He wears a typical wild-west bandit outfit with a vest, a shirt, a pair of glove, a bandana covering his mouth, and a cowboy hat. John, on the other hand, has the appearance of a regular lego minifigure. He has a long coat instead of a vest. Most often, Samuel is seen with two six-shot revolvers, while John is seen with a lasso. In the show, however, neither of them has any of their weapons. Abilities Soul Shot (App) Mason can prepare a powerful long-range shot that can hit multiple times when he fires at a target again. Gloom Mason, like all Ghosts, can throw balls of Gloom on his enemies to harm them or to haunt buildings or objects. Possession Mason, like all Ghosts, can possess Humans and turn them into Gloombies. Appearances ''Sets'' *70421 El Fuego's Stunt Truck (Boss Ghost) Season 1 *7. "Life in the Ghost Lane" Trivia *He is a member of the Anger Ghosts. *Despite working for Lady E., he is one of the three Boss Ghosts who has no indicated connections to Lady E. **The others are The Bawa and Spewer. *He is so far the only Human Ghost who is fused with another human Ghost. *He is apparently responsible for Alice's death, as her bio in the app game states that she encountered Mason while jogging through the Newbury highway. *He is the third Boss Ghost to be defeated and the second one to be captured by the Ghost Hunters before the Battle of Newbury High School. *In "Life in the Ghost Lane," he uses his fingers as guns instead of the ones he is seen using in the app game and in official artwork. **This is rather odd as his Soul Artifact, the Six-Shooter, does make an appearance in the episode. Gallery Samuel Mason.jpg Anger Ghost - Legendary - Mason.png Samuel Mason boss logo.png Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’49”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’22”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’39”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’35”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’59”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’27”.jpg Category:Captured Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:Boss Ghosts Category:Hidden Side Category:2019 Category:Anger Ghosts Category:Male Category:Legendary Ghosts Category:2020